Catch What Life Throws
by fruitsalad95
Summary: Miley is the legal guardian for her brother's two kids. Nick is a doctor at the local hospital. One trip to the doctor changed everything. Niley. Catch What Life Throws.
1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine," I called, opening Alexis's door.

She groaned. "No, I'm tired."

I laughed. "Well, I'm driving Jamie to school in half an hour, so don't miss the ride." I shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"Miley, can you make pancakes?" asked Jamie.

I sighed. "Jamie, it's a school day, we don't have time. We can make pancakes on Sunday."

He nodded. "Okay." He reached into the pantry and pulled out the frosted flakes.

I laughed to myself. Boy, it wasn't hard to make a kindergartener happy.

I ruffled his hair and quickly ran into the laundry room, throwing a load in the washer. I was running out of clean clothing.

"Alexis," I called, "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming," she said, walking out of her room. She put her blonde hair up in a bun and sighed. "I have no clothes."

I looked at her skeptically. "Alexis, I'm a designer with my own boutique. We always have enough clothes."

She poured herself a cup of hot chocolate. "Please, Miley? Can I come to the store this weekend?"

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

She grinned. "Thanks!"

"Okay, guys," I said, grabbing my purse, "Into the car."

Alexis and Jamie piled into the car. I pulled out of our parking lot and dropped everyone at school before driving the thirty minutes from New Rochelle into the city. I parked a couple of blocks away from my store and got out of the car.

I stopped at Starbucks and picked up the usual. A white chocolate mocha for Taylor, a cinnamon dolce latte for Selena and a caramel macchiato for me.

"Clothes over Bros, how may I help you?" I heard Taylor say into the phone as I walked into the store.

I walked over to the counter, setting down my bag and the coffee's.

"Yes, of course we can design something special for your daughter's wedding day, but it comes at a higher price then if you pick from our already made designs," said Taylor.

I walked into the back design room where Selena was working on how to display the new collection. "Hey, Sel," I said, handing her her coffee.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Miles. How are the kids? They haven't been by the store in a while."

I grinned. "They're good. Alexis feels the need to have even _more _clothes in her closet, so they'll be by soon."

She looked at me closely. "You're such a good person, Miles. I don't know how you raise all of them so well."

I shrugged. "They're my brother's kids, and I love them. I couldn't just throw them in the street."

Jackson had knocked up his high-school girlfriend Cindy, and they had married right before Alexis was born. No one thought they would make it, but they had. They even had another little boy. My dad and his wife Lorelei had decided to take Jackson and Cindy on vacation for their upcoming anniversary, a gift that had shaken up my world. They didn't make it back, after being run off the road by a drunk driver. It had been a year and a half since that day, a year and a half since I found myself a single parent to two grieving kids. It had taken a lot, but we were all in a better place. Jackson and Cindy are still a big part of our lives, but we'd learned to keep living.

Selena smiled. "Well, you're the bravest person I know."

I laughed. "Not by a long shot." I sat down, ready to look at some last minute sketches that needed to be added to the summer collection.

Taylor walked in ten minutes later. "You have an appointment in two weeks for a wedding dress design. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Perfect."

Taylor had been my best friend in high school. She'd always been there for me. She got her degree in business and pretty much handled all of the technical stuff for the company. We'd met Selena at a job interview, and she had quickly become one of us. We were best friends.

"Well, what can I do today?" asked Taylor. "I'm still waiting for the paperwork for the summer collection to come through, so I'm pretty much free."

"Can you do inventory?" I asked.

She groaned. "Fine."

I grinned. "You asked if there was anything you could do." I walked out of the back room and into the store. I was waiting for Lilly to come by to pick up her bridesmaid dress. Oliver's sister was getting married, and since Lilly and Oliver were still going strong, I offered to do the dresses at half price.

The little bell above the door rang as Lilly walked in. "Hey, Miles," she said, putting her purse down on the couch I had in the middle of the store. "How's it going?"

"Good," I said. "Want to see your dress?"

She grinned nodded.

"Go get into the dressing room and I'll bring it to you," I said, walking into the back closet. I brought the pink dress back to the dressing room and slipped it through the door. "Try it on."

Lilly came out a minute later. "How does it look?"

I smiled. "You look so beautiful. Is Tiffany coming to see?" I asked, referring to Oliver's sister.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "She'll be here in a minute."

I chuckled. Lilly and Tiffany didn't get along at all. Lilly was sporty and a little funny and Tiffany was a girly-girl who stood for no nonsense. Oliver couldn't really stand her either.

"Hello, Miley," said Tiffany, walking into the store. "How have you been?" She grabbed me and kissed either side of my face.

"Hi Tiffany," I said. "I'm good."

She looked at me skeptically. "Miley, you don't need to lie, okay? It must suck having to take care of those kids."

I took a deep breath, not wanting to lose my temper and walked into the backroom, away from her.

Taylor looked at me. "That girl is such a bitch."

I nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Selena walked over and gave me a hug. "Can I please mess up her dress?"

I giggled. "No." I walked back out, knowing I couldn't hide forever.

"Sorry about her," said Lilly. "I sent her back out to the car."

"Thanks." I looked at her. "You really do look great, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything :)**

"Miley, help!" called Alexis. "Please!"

"One second," I said to Jamie, leaving him at the kitchen table. "What is it?" I asked, walking into her room. "How did you manage to redecorate your room in a day?" I asked, looking around. Her room used to be used to have a green theme, and now it was black, pink and white.

She shrugged. "Maddie and I traded sheets and stuff," she said, referring to her best friend. "That's not the point. I have a party tonight and I don't know what to wear."

I put my hands on my hips. "A party? I don't remember you asking about a party."

"Please let me go," she begged. "I _have _to go. Luke asked if I was going to be there."

"Who's Luke?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

She sighed. "The cutest guy ever! He's in my math class and we pass notes all the time."

I crossed my arms. "Passing notes? Could this be why your last math grade was a C?"

"Can we talk about this later? I really want to go to the party. Don't you remember what it was like to be my age?" she begged.

I sighed. "You can go if you're home by eleven-thirty. And no drinking. And we're getting you a math tutor."

She smiled. "Deal. So, what should I wear? This one or this one?"

I looked at the coral halter dress and the strapless yellow sundress. "Hmm, I think we should ask a boy's opinion," I said. "Jamie, get up here please," I called.

We heard Jamie run up the stairs before opening Alexis's door. "Why is your room a different color?" he asked.

Alexis sighed. "Can we _not_ dwell on that?"

I laughed. "So, what do you think, Jamie? Which dress?"

He shrugged. "I'm a boy. I don't know."

I pointed to the coral halter. "That one."

Alexis held it up to the mirror. "You think so?"

I nodded. "Definitely. And leave your hair down. Maybe curl it a little."

She grinned. "I so _love _that you're a designer. You have all the best ideas about fashion." She stopped and looked at the oversized sweatshirt and pajama shorts I was wearing. "Well, most of the time."

I playfully whacked her with one of her pillows. "I'm not going anywhere, why shouldn't I be comfy?"

She looked at me. "Well, you are one of the only people I know who can look gorgeous in an oversized sweatshirt."

Jamie made a face. "I don't like this conversation. It's weird." He slid off my lap and walked out of the room.

I looked back at Alexis. "I'm going to go heat up dinner. Call me if you need me." I started to walk out before Alexis stopped me.

"Miley?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" I said, turning back around.

"Do you ever regret taking me and Jamie in?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, Alexis. I love you guys _so _much."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but you're twenty-five. You should be starting your own family."

I walked over to where she was standing and wrapped her in a big hug. "You two _are _my family. And any guy who comes into the picture will just have to deal with that or get lost."

Alexis smiled. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Alexis." I gave her another quick hug and walked back downstairs to the kitchen to heat up the casserole.

"What's for dinner?" asked Jamie.

I preheated the oven and put it in. "Broccoli casserole."

Jamie smiled. "Yum."

"You are the best kid ever," I said, wishing I could lock that grin in a jar and look at it whenever I felt sad.

"Miley?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah?"

He looked up at me. "Are you ever going to get married?"

I snorted. "Umm, I don't know, James."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't met anyone yet," I said.

Jamie shrugged. "Well, you should."

"Okay," I said, lifting him up off the counter, "End of conversation."

Jamie shrugged as we heard heels clacking down the stairs.

"I'm ready," said Alexis, walking into the kitchen. "How do I look?"

I grinned. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Do you think Luke will like it?"

"He'd be crazy not to."

She smiled wider. "Good."

"Maddie's dad is driving?" I asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah."

I handed her a twenty. "Just in case, okay?"

She nodded again.

"Have fun," I said, walking her to the front door.

She grinned. "See you later!" she called before running out into Maddie's father's car.

"So, Jamie," I said, "Look's like it's just the two of us tonight."

**What did you guys think? Please review and let me know. Next chapter we get to meet Nick :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. If I did, I would be way to busy to publish anything on FF :P**

"Pancakes," I called up the staircase.

Jamie ran down the stairs. "Yay!"

I nodded. "I promised, didn't I?"

He shoved a blueberry pancake in his mouth. "Yummy!"

"James, can you go wake Alexis up?" I asked, sticking some more batter into the frying pan.

He nodded and ran upstairs.

I started picking at some pancakes and turned on the radio. It was Sunday morning, my favorite day. It was chilled and we all usually did something fun together. Sometimes Taylor and Selena joined us too.

"Miley! Miley! Help!" I heard Alexis shriek.

I quickly turned off the oven burner and ran up the stairs and into Alexis's room. "Oh my god," I shrieked, looking at all the blood on Alexis's floor.

Jamie was sobbing hysterically, blood gushing from a gash above his eye.

"Okay, Alexis, get in the car," I said, picking up Jamie and running downstairs. I grabbed a kitchen towel and ran out to the car. I put Jamie in the backseat and handed the towel to Alexis. "Hold this over the cut," I said. I got into the drivers seat and started driving to the hospital. "What happened?" I asked.

"He came to wake me up and tripped over the rug. He hit his head on my metal picture frame," said Alexis.

I pulled into the hospital emergency area and parked quickly. I picked up Jamie and ran with him into the emergency area.

"Please help," I said, walking over to the desk with Alexis behind me. "He needs to see a doctor."

The nurse nodded. "And what is your relation to him?"

"His Aunt," I said.

She smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but only a parent or legal guardian can check in a minor."

"I am his legal guardian," I said. "Please get a doctor."

The nurse nodded and walked over. "I'm going to take your nephew with me. Please wait out here."

"I can't just wait out here," I said angrily. "Let me come."

The nurse sighed. "Ma'am, this hospital has a very strict policy that _everyone _needs to follow. Please hand me your nephew so I can get someone to look at that cut and stitch it up."

I took a deep breath. "Jamie, honey, you need to go with this nice lady now, okay? But I'm going to be waiting right here with Alexis."

He nodded through his tears before he passed out.

I screamed. "He's not breathing!"

The nurse yanked him out of my hands and took him through a set of sliding doors.

"We should fill out the paperwork," Alexis murmured.

I nodded and sat down, starting to fill everything out. I was really worried about Jamie. He was so young and he was losing so much blood.

"Are you Jamie's mother?" asked a young blonde nurse holding a clipboard.

I shook my head. "I'm his legal guardian. Is he okay?"

"The doctor would like to speak with you. Please follow me," she said, neglecting to answer my question.

"Alexis, stay here," I said, handing her my bag and following the nurse through the sliding doors, up a flight of stairs and into a room where Jamie sat, playing cards with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

He turned around and addressed me. "Mrs. Stewart?"

I shook my head. "Ms. And please call me Miley."

He held out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Dr. Jonas. But please call me Nick."

I nodded and smiled nervously. "Is Jamie okay?"

"Jamie is fine. He has a minor concussion, which is why he passed out. And we had to stitch up his cut. You'll need to keep a close eye on him for the next few days, but for the most part, he's fine."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." I held out my arms and Jamie climbed into them as I hugged him tight. "Don't scare me like that again," I said.

He nodded. "Okay."

I brushed his hair back, carefully trying not to touch his bandage. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled. "Great! And Nick is teaching me how to play Spit. It's a card game."

I smiled at Dr. Jonas. "Thank you so much."

He nodded. "No problem." His pager beeped and he looked at it quickly. "Unfortunately, I have to take off, but Lydia will show you the way out," he said, referring to the blonde nurse who was still in the room with us.

She smiled and led us back into the waiting area.

Alexis stood up quickly and ran over. "Is he okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but be gentle with him. He had a concussion."

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Jimbo. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you to, Lexi."

I led the way out to the car. "So, who's still hungry?"

Alexis laughed. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Jamie added.

I grinned. "There are still pancakes waiting for us at home."

"Yay!" cheered Jamie. "I love pancakes."

"Should we stop at the supermarket and pick up some ice cream to go with them?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both said.

I pulled into the supermarket parking lot and watched them giggle with each other in the backseat. These kids were definitely the best thing that ever happened to me.

**So, what did you all think? Let me know! Reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything :P**

"Sel, Tay, we've got to go," I said, waiting by the front of the store. "I can't be late picking them up from school."

It was Friday, almost a week since Jamie hit his head, and it was time to pick up the kids from school. Selena and Taylor were supposed to leave the store before me so that I could lock up and they were going to make me late.

"Guys!" I called again. "Get a move on."

They came rushing out of the backroom. "Sorry," said Taylor, "Selena was moving really slowly."

Selena smacked her arm. "I was not!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just get outside." I locked up the store and followed them out.

"You're going to be late," said Selena, after walking me to my car.

I sighed. "I know. Hopefully they'll wait together."

I drove for twenty minutes before I pulled onto a street near the school and stopped at the corner. I was almost sure that there used to be a stop sign there. I shrugged and started driving again when I felt something hit the back door on the passenger's side. I lunged forward only to have my seatbelt yank me back

I screamed and pulled over. I checked myself to make sure I was okay and got out of the car. "What the hell?" I yelled at the other car.

The driver got out and looked at me. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened."

I looked at him closely. "Dr. Jonas?"

He studied my face for a minute. "Ah, Mrs. Stewart."

I cleared my throat. "Ms, its _Ms. _Stewart. And please, call me Miley."

He smiled kindly. "I'm so sorry, Miley. I really don't know how this happened."

I shrugged. "It's okay. You saved Jamie, I think I can let this slide. I'm not hurt."

He looked at me. "I don't know. I hit you pretty bad. Why don't you let me follow you home so I can make sure you get there in one piece."

I grinned. The hot doctor was _totally _flirting with me. "Umm, sure. But I'm actually headed to get Jamie and his sister from school."

He nodded. "Well, lead the way."

I got back in my car and drove the familiar road to the school. I parked my car, knowing that a student who's parents were late had to wait in the office. I walked over to Nick's car and he rolled down his window. "I actually have to go in to get them."

He nodded and parked too. "I'll come. Just to make sure you're really okay."

I nodded and smiled to myself as we walked into the principal's office.

Jamie and Alexis were sitting on a little couch by the secretary's desk. Jamie looked up at us and grinned. "Nick!"

Dr. Jonas smiled. "Hey buddy. How's your head feeling?"

Jamie shrugged. "Fine."

Alexis smiled at me and mouthed "Hot."

I laughed and nodded. Jamie grabbed Dr. Jonas's hand and led him to the parking lot. We each got in our respective cars and he followed us home.

After I parked Alexis ran up into the house, her favorite show was on and she had already missed the beginning since I was late.

I turned to Dr. Jonas. "Thank you."

He nodded. "It was no problem."

Jamie looked at him. "Can you come in to finish teaching me Spit?"

Dr. Jonas looked at me. "I don't know buddy. You've got to check if it's okay."

"You have time?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was on the way home to a night in front of the T.V."

I smiled. "You can come in if you'd like. But if you're some sort of murderer, I'm suing," I joked. I actually had no idea why I was letting him in. I barely knew him, yet there was just something about him.

"James, you've got to take a bath before dinner," I said, walking into the living room where he was playing spit with Dr. Jonas.

He nodded and ran up the stairs calling, "I'll be back, Nick."

Dr. Jonas laughed. "He's cute."

I smiled. "Thanks, Doctor."

He looked at me. "Please call me Nick."

I nodded. "Okay, Nick."

"If you don't mind me asking," he started, "Who's the father?"

"My brother," I said offhand.

Nick stared at me in horror.

"Oh, no," I said quickly, "They're my brother's kids. I took them in two years ago."

He looked relieved. "Oh. You do look too young to have a sixteen year old."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Now it was his turn to smile. "I haven't had a home cooked meal since I started at that hospital."

"No time?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No energy."

I walked into the kitchen and checked on the lasagna in the oven.

"That smells delicious," said Nick, coming up behind me.

"Thanks," I said. "We can eat as soon as Jamie comes down."

"Is he sleeping?" asked Nick.

It was two hours after dinner. Alexis was at Maddie's and I had just put Jamie to bed.

I nodded. "Like a baby."

Nick smiled. "Well, I should probably go."

"Yeah," I said lamely.

As we reached the front door he turned around. "Look, this might seem really forward, but I had a wonderful time tonight. Could I maybe take you out on a real date?"

I smiled. "Yes. You could. I had a great time tonight too. I'm kind of glad you hit my car."

He laughed and wrote my number down. "I'll call you."

I nodded. "Great."

He walked down the front steps and to his car. Just before he drove away he gave me a little wave. God, I was definitely looking forward to his call.

**Review Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. Just putting that out there.**

"Hey girlies," I said, walking into the shop Monday morning. "How were your weekends?"

Taylor eyed me suspiciously. "Okay, why are you so happy?"

I shrugged. "Who, me? I'm not."

Selena laughed. "Liar. You met someone, didn't you?"

I grinned. "I might have."

Taylor shrieked. "Spill."

"Okay, okay. He's a doctor," I said.

Selena nodded in approval. "Nice."

"And Jamie loves him," I continued.

Taylor nodded. "That's important."

"And-" I started, but the door opened and a pretty brunette girl walked in.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Demi. I have an appointment for a wedding dress fitting?"

I nodded and stood up. "Hi, Demi. I'm Miley, I'm going to be designing your wedding dress as well as helping your fiancée find a tuxedo."

Demi smiled. "Thank you so much. My friend wore one of your dresses for her wedding, and I knew I had to find you to design my dress. My fiancée will be here in a minute, he's just parking the car."

I smiled back. "Let me just go get my tape measure." I walked into the backroom to go get it.

"Finish telling me about that guy," whispered Taylor, coming up behind me.

I laughed. "Tay, I have to get back." I started walking back when I saw Nick walk in. "Oh my god, he's here." I didn't remember telling him where I worked.

Taylor and I both watched as he walked over to Demi, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Taylor stared at me in horror.

"Oh God," I said, feeling weak. "I don't, I don't understand."

Taylor looked at me with pity. "Miles, I'll go take the measurements, why don't you just stay in here until they leave."

I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat. "No, I'm a professional." I walked out, careful not to meet Nick's eyes.

Selena looked at me strangely. "You okay?"

I nodded and looked up.

"Miley," exclaimed Nick, looking happy. "I didn't know you worked here."

I shrugged. "Well, I do."

I started taking Demi's measurements as she smiled at me. "You two know each other?" she asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, this is Miley."

I stared at him in shock. What kind of person would introduce me to his fiancée?

"How'd you guys meet?" asked Demi grabbing Nick's hand to keep from falling over as she slipped out of her heels.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I'll be right back." I quickly walked back into the backroom, unable to keep the tears from coming down. I thought I had finally met a guy who could deal with everything my life had in it, and it sucked to think that it was all just a lie. And now I would have to face Taylor and Selena's pity looks every day.

"Miley, are you alright?" asked Nick, following me.

I kept my back towards him and quickly wiped my tears. "I'm fine."

Nick touched my shoulder and I shrugged him off. "Miley, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"How can you ask me what's wrong?" I said. "You know what's wrong!"

He put his hand back on my shoulder. "No I don't."

I whipped around. "You're _engaged_, Nick. That's what's wrong."

He looked at me like I had three heads. "I'm not engaged."

"I'm not an _idiot_, Nick. I saw you out there with Demi," I said angrily.

His face turned from confusion to amusement. "You think I'm with Demi?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Are you mocking me? I can see you with her!"

He laughed. "I'm not with Demi."

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm her fiancée's brother. I'm the best man," he said.

I felt my cheeks redden from embarrassment. "What?"

"I'm Demi's friend. That's it." He took a step towards me and grabbed my hand. "I meant what I said when I asked you out. I really like you, Miley."

I grinned a little. "I like you too. And I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

Nick nodded. "It's okay. It did look like me and Demi were an item."

I let go of his hand. "Well, we should get back out there."

"Yeah," he said. "But before I forget, are you free for Wednesday night? I'm not on call, we could go to dinner."

I smiled. "I would really like that."

Nick smiled back. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

I nodded before walking back out with a big smile on my face.

"What happened?" mouthed Taylor.

"Tell you later," I mouthed back.

"So," I said, turning to Demi, "You ready to get measured?"

"What are you going to wear?" asked Alexis, sitting on my bed.

I groaned. "I don't know. I don't really know where we're going!"

"I'll find you something," said Alexis. She walked over to my closet and started rummaging through the racks. She pulled out a purple sundress and handed it to me. "Wear this with heels and a cardigan."

I smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

Twenty minutes later I came downstairs and draped my black cardigan over the back of the couch. "James, come downstairs please!"

I heard footsteps and the felt two arms go around my legs. "Miley, I'm here," he said.

I pried his arms away from my legs and turned to face him. "Alexis is going to babysit you until I get home. Be on your best behavior, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. What's for dinner?"

"I ordered pizza for you two. It should be here in a second."

The doorbell rang. "I guess it's here," I said. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi," said Nick, standing there holding a pizza box.

I laughed. "I thought you were a doctor."

He looked at the pizza box in his hands. "Oh, I already tipped the delivery guy." He handed the box to me.

"Thanks." I stepped aside so that he could walk in and shut the front door behind him. "Alexis," I called, "Pizza's here."

She came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Dr. Jonas."

Nick smiled. "Call me Nick."

She shrugged. "Okay. So, are you guys going?"

I shot her a look. "Yes. Take care of Jamie and don't answer the door for anyone."

Nick waved goodbye to her and followed me out the front door. He led me into his car and only started driving after I was buckled in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The beach," he said and then looked at me. "I hope that's okay."

I grinned. "I love the beach."

After half an hour Nick pulled of the highway and passed the beach.

"Wait, you just passed it," I pointed out.

"I know," said Nick, "I have a special place on the beach that I want to take you to."

I nodded. "Okay." I was a little nervous, I hadn't been on a date since my dad, Jackson and Cindy had died.

He parked the car and came around to open my door. I smiled at him as I stepped out. Nick grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Hi."

I grinned. "Hi."

He led me to a blanket that was set down on a small part of the beach. There was a small basket on top of it. Nick led me to the blanket and sat down. I sat down next to him and looked out at the ocean.

He smiled and opened the basket. "I hope you like sandwiches," said Nick. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought a couple of different ones."

"Is there a tuna?" I asked.

He reached into the basket and pulled one out. "Here." He reached back into the basket and pulled one out for himself along with two cans of diet coke and some coleslaw.

We ate in silence for a while just staring at the stars, and occasionally at each other.

"How did you decide to become a doctor?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "I think it was when my grandfather was diagnosed with cancer. He couldn't be saved and I thought that if I was a doctor, I would do anything to help my patients survive. Even if it meant jeopardizing a family or a normal life."

"So you don't want a family?" I asked, disappointed for reasons I couldn't understand.

He quickly shook his head. "I thought I could be happy without one, but I'm not. I want a wife and kids one day."

I grinned. "Oh."

"How'd you decide to become a designer?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'd been designing my whole life. It was kind of just natural for me to do it. I've never wanted anything else."

We finished our sandwiches and lay down on the picnic blanket, looking up at the stars.

"The sky is so beautiful," I breathed.

Nick turned to look at me. "So are you."

He leaned towards me and put his hand on my face. I felt my heart kick into overtime as his thumb gently stroked my cheek. Unable to stand it anymore, I leaned forward and rested my lips on his lightly, before pulling away to look him in the eye. He grinned and put his lips back on mine, running his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced around each other.

I pulled away panting. "Wow."

He grinned again. "Yeah. Wow."

I looked at my watch and sighed. "I should get going."

He nodded and stood up, holding out a hand for me to grab. We quickly put everything back in the basket and headed to his car.

We drove home in comfortable silence.

"When can I see you again," asked Nick as we stood by my front door.

"Hopefully soon," I smiled.

Nick leaned in and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms go around my waist. I tried to push myself even closer to him. He noticed and pulled back a little.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, we have an audience," he said gesturing towards the window.

I turned around just in time to see Alexis and Jamie duck quickly.

"They are _so _going to get it," I whispered.

Nick chuckled. "Don't be too hard on them, they seem like great kids."

I grinned. "They are."

"Maybe next time they could come along," he suggested.

I smiled. "Sure. I bet they'd enjoy that, Jamie already likes you."

Nick smirked. "I'm just very likeable."

I laughed. "Well, goodnight." I kissed him quickly before turning around and walking inside.

"Miley got kissed!" Alexis yelled. "Woohoo! It's about time!"

"Yeah, it's about time," Jamie echoed.

I giggled. "You two are _so_ dead!"

They looked at each other and took off upstairs, running at full speed.

"I'm faster," I called, running up after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own anything! :)**

"Wake up, Miley," I heard Jamie whisper.

I opened my eyes to see him and Alexis staring at me. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine," said Alexis.

Jamie crawled up into my bed and under the covers and I motioned for Alexis to do the same.

"What are we doing today?" she asked after she was settled.

"I don't know," I said. "It's a beautiful Saturday, what would you like to do?"

"Can we make pancakes?" asked Jamie.

I hesitated. "I don't know, Jimbo, that didn't turn out so well last time." Subconsciously I reached over and brushed my fingers over his scar.

"But than you never would have met Nick," Alexis pointed out.

I sighed. I missed Nick. We had seen each other a couple of more times since that first date, but now he was at some conference in L.A. Apparently it was a big honor to be invited and Nick had already been gone for a week. I really missed him.

"Alright," I said, getting out of bed, "Let's go make pancakes. Maybe we can watch T.V. while we eat them."

They followed me downstairs and into the kitchen and started setting out the ingredients.

"Can we swim today?" asked Jamie.

I shook my head. "It's too cold. Besides, the pool isn't open yet, it only opens after school ends."

Jamie sighed. "Fine."

I started mixing things together when the doorbell rang. I looked around at all of us standing in our pajamas. "Are you guys expecting anyone?" I asked.

They each shook their heads no.

"One second," I called towards the door. I quickly grabbed my silk robe, which didn't cover much more than my cotton chemise did, and answered the door.

"I'm not sure how I feel about my girlfriend answering the door like that," Nick said, standing there grinning.

"Nick!" I smiled. This was the first time he called me his girlfriend, and it felt pretty good.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I quickly looked around, checking that the kids were still in the kitchen and placed my lips on his. He kissed back for a while before pulling away.

"Good morning," he said.

"I thought you were getting back later," I said, stepping aside so Nick could walk in.

He shrugged. "I came straight from the airport. My bags are in my car."

I smiled. He was so amazing. "Well, I'm glad you did," I said. "You hungry?"

He nodded. "Starving."

"Good, we're making pancakes."

He followed me into the kitchen where Alexis and Jamie were still mixing the batter. They had never really spent that much time with Nick and I really wanted to change that.

"Is it okay if Nick hangs with us today?" I asked them.

Jamie nodded and smiled while Alexis shrugged and said "Sure."

I took the bowl out of her hands, mixed it quickly and poured some batter into the frying pan.

"Miley, can Nick come play with me in the living room?" asked Jamie.

I looked at Nick who nodded at me. "Sure," I said. "Just be sure to clean up whatever you take out."

Jamie nodded, grabbed Nick's hand and walked out of the kitchen.

I turned to Alexis. "So, you're sure this is okay with you?"

"Yes. I like Nick, he's nice," she said.

I grinned. "I'm glad. So how's it going with Luke?"

Alexis smiled. "Good. Maddie thinks he's going to ask me out soon."

I smiled. "Wow, your first boyfriend. That's exciting."

"Who was yours?" asked Alexis.

"His name was Jake Ryan," I said. "He was cute and I liked him a lot. We dated for two years."

"Wow," said Alexis, "That's a long time."

I shrugged. "But it wasn't real. We were dating but we were actually more like friends."

"Oh," said Alexis.

"But not every first boyfriend is like that," I said, reassuring her.

She grinned. "Well, we should probably go get them. The pancakes are ready."

I nodded. "We should."

"Okay," I announced, as I washed the dishes after breakfast, "Everyone needs to go get dressed."

Jamie and Alexis ran upstairs.

I felt Nick put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck from behind. "Do you have to change?" he whispered playfully.

I giggled. "Yes, Nick. This nightgown makes me look like a hooker."

He kissed my neck again. "I know."

I playfully smacked his arm. "Stop it."

He traced a line of kisses down my jaw. "No," he whispered, making me shiver.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around in his arms, slipped my hands around his neck and kissed him hard. He groaned and I pushed myself even closer to him. I felt his arms tighten around me as I reached up and tried to slide his suit jacket off.

"Miley," he said, pulling away, "Alexis and Jamie are upstairs."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

He chuckled and then got serious. "There is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"How would you feel about meeting my family?" he asked hesitantly.

I didn't know what to say. I really _did _want to meet his family, but I was also nervous. "Do they know about Alexis and Jamie?"

He nodded. "Yes. Miley, I really like you. And I want to make this relationship serious. So can we maybe go next weekend?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess. Where do they live?"

"New Jersey."

I put my arms around him and took a deep breath. "I would love to meet your family, Nick."

"Thank you _so _much, Sel," I called as I walked out the door. Nick and I planned on having dinner at his apartment tonight and I was going there straight from work, and Selena had offered to watch Alexis and Jamie until I got back.

I got into my car and drove through the busy city streets, following the directions Nick had given me. When I got to the right place, I parked and walked into his building. He had instructed me to ask the doorman for the key to the penthouse elevator, that he would be expecting me.

I smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in my black pencil skirt and made sure that my light blue shirt was tucked into it before walking over to the doorman's desk.

He looked up at me and smiled. "How can I help you, Ma'am?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Jonas. He said he left the key with you," I explained.

"What's your name?" asked the doorman.

"Miley," I answered. "Miley Stewart."

He looked at a piece of paper. "Of course, Ms. Stewart." He handed me the key and pointed in the direction of the elevator. I thanked him and headed upstairs to see Nick.

"Hello?" I called, as I stepped out of the elevator and into one of the most beautiful apartments I had ever seen.

Nick came out of a room and smiled. "Miley."

"Hi," I said, shyly. This was the first time we had been all alone with a bed in close proximity. I was nervous and not really ready for that with Nick yet. I had to be one hundred percent sure he was in for the long haul before I would do _that_.

He looked at me closely. "Don't be nervous, it's just me." He took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of me. He gently cupped my face in his hands and gave me a soft kiss.

I smiled. "I know."

He pulled back. "So, I have a delicious dinner planned for us, but it isn't quite ready. Why don't you sit on the couch and watch some movies or something?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll help you."

I walked into the kitchen and found an apron lying on a chair. I kicked my heels off and slipped the apron on over my head.

Nick walked in and smiled. "You are so beautiful, Miley."

I blushed. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

Before I knew what was happening he reached out and lifted me up, cradling me in his arms like a baby. He bent down and kissed me, making my stomach go wild with butterflies.

I pulled away. "We aren't going to get anything done if we keep doing this."

He groaned but put me down. "Alright, but after dinner, you're all mine."

I giggled and walked over to the oven, preheating it to the temperature Nick instructed me to.

"Everything was so good," I exclaimed, after we had finished cleaning up from dinner. "You didn't tell me you could cook!"

He shrugged. "As soon as I was getting ready to move out, my mom had me make dinner for the family everyday, so I could learn how to cook for myself. She did the same thing with laundry."

I smiled. "Your mom sounds like a smart lady."

"You'll see for yourself this weekend," he said happily.

He was so excited for me to meet his family. I wish I had family he could meet, but he'd never meet any of them. My parents and brother were gone.

He looked at my expression. "You okay?"

I nodded, determined not to let anything ruin this night. "I'm fine."

He looked at me in disbelief and effulged me in a hug. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "It's just that you're so excited for me to meet your family, and I don't have anyone to bring _you _home to."

His eyes widened in understanding. "Mi, I'm sorry. You don't have to meet my family this weekend if it's going to be hard for you."

I smiled at him. "I _want _to meet them. And you called me Mi."

He chuckled. "It'll be my nickname for you."

I grinned and licked my lips. He looked down at me and ran his thumb over them. Before I knew what I was doing I placed a kiss on his finger. He looked down at me and brought his lips to where his finger was. He led me to the couch, not breaking contact. He sat down and I sat on top, straddling him. He moaned into my mouth as I undid the top few buttons of his shirt. I know I said I wasn't ready for sex, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun.

My breath hitched as I felt him tug my shirt out from my skirt and slip his hands underneath it. He let his hands roam as I slid his shirt off. I ran my hands over the hard planes of his chest as he started to kiss a path down my neck. He slid my shirt off over my head when his beeper started beeping.

"Shit," he said. He looked down at it and groaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to get to the hospital."

I nodded and slipped my shirt back over my head.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said, kissing my forehead.

I grinned. "Sure." I waited for him to get his shirt back on and then we headed out together.

"Bye, Mi," he whispered as we got to my car. He quickly kissed me before walking towards his own car.

"Goodnight," I called after him before getting into my car to drive home.

**Read, Rate, Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything! :)**

"Stop being so nervous," Alexis scolded, slipping on her converse.

"I'm not nervous," I lied, looking in the mirror for the tenth time that morning. I eyed my casual teal empire waist dress. I had paired it with a pair of black flats and a black cardigan. I left my hair in pretty waves and didn't have much makeup on. "Do I look okay?" I asked.

Alexis sighed. "For the tenth time, yes." She came to stand next to me and slid an arm around my waist. She looked pretty in jeans and a purple tunic. I kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I murmured.

She grinned. "Be very sad."

Jamie ran into my room. "Do I need to wear a tie?" he asked.

Alexis burst out laughing and I shot her a look. "No. What you're wearing is fine."

He shrugged. "Okay. I'm going to watch T.V. until Nick comes."

"Wait up," said Alexis following him out.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. I knew I was being obsessive and crazy, but I really wanted to make a good impression. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I felt two arms go around my waist.

"You look stunning," Nick whispered in my ear.

I smiled and opened my eyes. He was standing there in jeans and a white t-shirt. It was the most casual I had every seen him.

"We look pretty good together," said Nick, staring at our reflection in the mirror.

I grinned. "We do." I turned around and kissed him quickly before pulling away. "We should get going."

He nodded and followed me out.

"You ready?" he asked as we parked in front of a cozy looking house.

I gulped and nodded as we all got out of his car.

As we walked up the porch steps he intertwined his fingers in mine. Not bothering to knock he walked in and into the kitchen, where a few people were playing 'Taboo' at the table.

"Hi guys," said Nick, causing everyone to look up. "This is Miley, Alexis and Jamie."

A woman with curly black hair stood up and walked over to give Nick a kiss.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

She walked over to me and gave me a warn hug. "It's so nice to finally meet the woman my son can't stop talking about," she said.

I blushed and smiled.

She turned to Jamie and Alexis. "All the kids are in the backyard," she said. "I think Frankie might be your age," she said to Alexis.

They both nodded and walked out the backdoor.

"Well, that's my Dad and my brother Kevin and his wife Danielle," Nick said, going around the table.

"Why don't you guys join the game?" Mrs. Jonas said. "A team is two people."

Nick looked at me and I nodded. We sat down with everyone and started to play.

"Aww man," Kevin groaned, halfway through the game. "Miley is awesome at this game. She's kicking my ass."

Danielle smacked his arm. "Language, Kev."

Mrs. Jonas stood up. "It's time to start barbequing anyway."

Everyone got up and started doing stuff in the kitchen.

"Can I help, Mrs. Jonas?" I asked.

"Of course, but please call me Denise," she said. "Can you put all the hotdog buns in that basket?" she asked.

I nodded and started doing what she asked.

"We're here!" I heard someone say, and turned around to see who it was.

Demi stood there holding the hand of who I assumed to be Nick's brother.

"Joe," said Nick, walking over to hug his brother.

Demi turned to me and her eyes widened. "Miley?"

I smiled. "Hi."

She turned to Denise. "This is the girl who's designing my dress. She's brilliant!"

I blushed and Denise smiled. "You definitely sound like a keeper, Miley," she said.

Demi helped me do the hotdog buns and then led me outside.

"So you and Nick are together?" she asked me.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

She smiled too. "You are so much better than his last one. I hope you stick around because I like you."

"Thanks," I said. "I like you too."

"Stop hogging my girlfriend, Demi," Nick said as he walked over and placed and arm around my waist.

"Geez, Nick, no need to get territorial," she joked.

"Yes there is," he said, "And Joe's in the front talking to that blonde woman again."

Demi's eyes narrowed. "That bitch. She's been after him since she's moved here." Demi turned around and stalked out to the front of the house.

Nick chuckled. "She's even more territorial than I am."

I laughed and snuggled closer to him. "I really like your family."

He grinned. "They like you too. My mom just told me what a great catch you are, and that I'm not allowed to let you go."

I laughed again.

He looked at me seriously. "I'm not about to let you go, Miley. You mean so much to me."

I felt my heart melt into a puddle. "You mean a lot to me too," I whispered.

He leaned in and kissed me pulling me closer to him until we heard someone clear their throat.

Danielle was standing there with an amused expression. "Kevin is looking for you, Nick."

He nodded and walked back inside as I stood there embarrassed.

"He really likes you, you know," she said.

I looked at her. "I really like him too."

She smiled. "How long have you guys been together?"

I smiled. "Almost two months."

Danielle looked surprised. "Only two months?"

I nodded.

She shrugged. "Well, don't break his heart. He's a good guy."

"He is," I agreed.

We stood in comfortable silence until everyone piled out of the house, ready to eat.

Nick found me again and pulled me over to the table. He saved two seats for Jamie and Alexis and started loading his plate with food.

He caught me staring. "I rarely eat home cooked meals."

I shook my head at him and laughed. God, I love him. Wait, what?

"So do you love him?" asked Taylor, looking up at me.

I was back at work in the backroom and I had just finished telling her and Selena about the weekend.

I blushed. "I think I do."

Selena squealed. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not," I said.

"What?" they asked together, confused.

"I don't want to dump it on him," I explained. "I can't keep doing that to him. He can say it to me when he's ready. Until then, I'll wait."

Taylor shook her head at me. "You're being dumb."

Selena nodded in agreement.

"Let's just drop it," I said, looking back at my sketches.

Taylor shrugged. "Well, I met a boy too. And he's really cute."

I smiled. "That's great, Tay."

We heard the door open and I stood up. "You know," I said, "It's really bad that we all sit back here and not in the front."

Taylor and Selena laughed as I walked out to the front of the store where someone was standing behind a clothing rack.

"Can I help you?" I asked, unable to tell who the person was.

"Yes, I was looking for you," said Nick, stepping into my line of vision.

I grinned. "Hi."

He mirrored my grin. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I was passing by, and thought I'd come in," he smiled. "And I bought you a caramel macchiato." He held out a Starbucks cup.

"Thank you," I said, taking a sip. "Mmmm."

"Who was there?" asked Taylor walking out of the backroom with Selena on her heels. They stopped short at the sight of Nick. "Umm, hello. I'm Taylor. Miley's best friend."

Selena grinned. "I'm Selena. Her other best friend. Nice to meet you."

Nick smiled at them. "Nice to meet you guys too. I'm Nick."

Taylor smirked. "We know, we've heard lots about you."

Nick laughed while I blushed. "Shut it, Taylor," I said.

Selena laughed along with Nick. "So, you're a doctor?" asked Selena after they'd calmed down.

Nick nodded. "Yup."

Taylor grinned. "It's pretty hot."

Selena and I stared at her in shock. "Taylor!" Selena exclaimed, embarrassed, "What are you doing?"

Taylor started laughing. "You guys know I get word diarrhea when I'm nervous. It's all your fault," she said pointing at me.

"Miley's fault?" asked Nick.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, when she gets nervous, she just says the weirdest things."

Nick laughed. "I've noticed."

Selena giggled. "She also turns this really funny shade of pink."

"Really?" asked Nick, interested.

"Yeah," Taylor continued. "And-"

"Okay," I said cutting her off, annoyed. "I'm glad we're all having fun at my expense." With that I turned around and walked out of the store.

"Miley!" I heard Nick call, but I kept walking.

"Miley," he said again, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around to face him, "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I know. I'm not really mad, just embarrassed."

He pulled me into a hug. "Well, I think you are amazing."

"Despite all those things?" I asked.

"Because of all those things," he answered, making me smile.

I gave him a goofy grin. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

He smirked. "I know."

I laughed. "Cocky much?"

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Want to hang out at the store for a while?" I asked in a small voice.

He nodded. "I'd love to."

We walked back to the store hand in hand, stopping by Starbucks on the way.

"I'm sorry, Miles," Taylor said as we walked in.

"Me too," Selena seconded.

I smiled. "It's okay, I overreacted. I'm sorry too. Peace offering," I said, holding out the Starbucks cups.

They both smiled at me.

Selena grabbed hers and took a sip. "Yum."

Taylor looked at Nick who was standing a little behind me. "Miley met your family, now you've met hers. We may be dysfunctional, but we love her."

I smiled. "I love you guys too."

Taylor and Selena both wrapped me in a hug.

"Guys, I need air," I squeaked.

They laughed and hugged tighter.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
